The First Taste of Chocolate
by ZombieOnTheMoon
Summary: Loki is tired of the New York heat so he finds a place to escape it, he ends up in a bakery where he gets his first taste of chocolate. one-shot


**The first taste of chocolate**

**A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfic (about time I wrote one…) but it's just a one-shot. I'm not really use to writing about characters that aren't my own so sorry if Loki is a tiny bit ooc. Also sorry ahead of time for any mistakes I didn't catch.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

* * *

It was a lovely day in New York, well as lovely New York could be. The sun was out on full blast with not a cloud in the sky. The wind kept the people cool and refreshed; these people actually enjoyed it all while Loki detested every minute of it. It was hot a crowded and it made him wonder why he even bothered to go back to Midgard in the first place. Oh yes, he was bored and wanted to see what sort of mischief he could succumb to. Yet no opportunities had appeared and Loki was seriously starting to regret this decision.

A few more minutes of walking a Loki was sick of it; he needed to get out of the sun now! So he grabbed the closest door handle he could find and quickly went in the building. He sighed in relief as a blast of cool air hit his face all while being assaulted with sweet smells. Loki looked around and noticed that he had walked into a bakery. It was rather small with a few round tables scattered around, it was decorated nicely. Up at the front was a counter with the cash register and next to that was the glass casing that showed off all of the sweet delicious treats. Overall it was a bright little place with that homey feeling.

The place was empty other than a girl swiping the floor next to Loki; said girl looked up as a bell ringed when he opened the door.

"Hello! Welcome to Isi's bakery, I'll help you in a minute."

Loki didn't say anything or move from his spot. He was actually thinking of walking back out into the heat, but by some unknown force he took a step further in. The girl was now behind the counter.

"Well sir what would you like?" she seemed to gleam at him with her sincere smile, as she motioned upward towards the menu. It listed all of the pastries from different cakes to different tarts and mousses; it also had a variety of drinks to choose from. Loki looked from the menu to the girl; the girl waited patiently for him to make his order and kept on smiling at him. Loki scowled and decided that he rather not be there, so he turned to leave.

The girl frowned not knowing what set him off, "Wait sir! May I suggest something to you?" Loki cursed this unknown force that was making him stop and turn back around. The girl continued now that she had his attention, "It's a new cake I made, everything is chocolate. Ya know something special for those chocolate lovers." Loki just stared. "Well would you like to try it?" she asked trying to get to Loki. It's been a really slow day and she wasn't about to let someone go away without at least trying something. Loki candidly stated, "I have no money."

The girl didn't stay quiet for long, "that's alright it's on the house! I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me their opinion on the cake." With that the girl went to the back to what Loki assumed was the kitchen.

Loki could have left then but then thought about the heat, so his mind was set he would try the _chocolate_ cake, whatever that was. So he took a seat at the closest table and didn't wait long. The girl came back with a plate and a glass of what seemed to be milk.

"Here you go a chocolate lover and a glass of milk, enjoy! Oh and by the way my name is Luka." the girl said looking down at Loki expectantly. Loki looked back and thought _what in the world did this woman wa- oh! His name._ "Locke." He said curtly giving her a look only Loki could muster up. She got the hint "Well alright I'll leave you be then." Luka quickly turned around hiding her red face and went back to sweeping the floor as far away as she could go. Loki grunted and looked down to the cake on his plate and wonder if this woman was trying to kill him with this gump she set in front of him. This _cake _was all shades of brown; it was oozing with the substance he assumed was chocolate.

Loki gripped the glass of milk closer to him as he lifted the spoon off the plate and slowly dug into the cake. He took in deep breath as he went to bite into the gump. As Loki pulled the spoon out his mouth he realized that this could maybe be the death of him. What if somehow this chocolate stuff be a Gods kryptonite? But all thoughts left him; his mind went completely blank for a few seconds. Then it all came rushing at him at once like a herd of wild horses. Loki's taste buds screamed with total satisfaction.

Whatever this chocolate was it was absolutely amazing. Loki couldn't stop shoving the chocolaty goodness of which was the cake into his mouth! His hand and mouth seemed to have a mind of their own. Luka came back Loki who was currently chugging down the glass of milk. She looked down at his plate and saw not even a smudge of chocolate on his plate; it was all around his lips. Luka lagged and gave him a napkin "so did ya like it?"

Loki slowly looked up, his emerald eyes seemed to have a crazed look to them. Luka was now concerned; Loki was hyperventilating and sweating gasping out the word chocolate. He then quick as a viper grabbed her wrist and demanded that she provided him with him _with this other worldly substance_. Luka stood shocked not knowing what to do. Loki seemed to snap, he let go of her wrist and ran out of the bakery and into the streets of New York traffic. She watched through the big window of her bakery as he ran around screaming in random pedestrians faces about chocolate.

"Well I'm guessing that my cake was a success!" Luka did a victory dance while going to the kitchen to get the cake and tell her staff that chocolate lover was now on the menu.

Two months later Tony Stark found Loki on the floor in an alleyway curled up in a ball muttering something about chocolate.

* * *

**Woo, I hope you (whoever read it) liked it! This is what happens when I'm stuck in a house that's not mine for a full week.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it? Thank you!**


End file.
